Pensamientos de una fría noche de insomnio
by Misaki Madness
Summary: Otra noche más de insomnio y los recuerdos de tu asquerosa vida vuelven a ti. Cuando lo único que te queda es tu cajetilla de cigarrillos, y un vacío que te carcome por dentro.
**DISCLAIMER:** Haikyuu no es mío, claro. Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 _ **PENSAMIENTOS DE UNA FRÍA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO.**_

No es que sea una persona de muchos problemas, másbien mi vida era una maraña de días aburridos y monótonos. Comúnmente me sentía hastiado, nada era realmente emocionante. Todo resultaba abismalmente absurdo. Por eso me encontraba aquí a las 4:32 de la mañana sentado en la plaza de la esquina de mi casa; con los pies congelados en modo indio bajo mis rodillas y convirtiendo oxígeno en dióxido de carbono. Nada productivo, como siempre. No podía dormir desde hace unas horas; de repente, las sábanas se volvieron ligeramente incómodas, las almohadas duras y sentía una gran sensación de bochorno; intente buscar una cómoda posición por incontables minutos, y cuando vi el reloj de delfín al lado de mi cama (que me había regalado Kuro para mi cumpleaños pasado), marcaba las 4:11. Rendido, y airado, me vestí rápidamente y saque la cajetilla de _Lucky_ que se encontraba en mi mochila. Salí de casa en silencio, casi como si estuviera realizando el robo de la Casablanca y camine con pasos lentos hasta el lugar donde me encontraba. Hacia un frio de puta madre y mi respiración se volvía vaho frente a mí, aún así no quería moverme, una ligera calma me invadía y sólo quería cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada más que las luces que se formaban bajo mis parpados y en la piel de mis dedos que removía ligeramente.

Sin querer realmente, estar así me recordó una noche de invierno cuando tenía nueve años y mi mejor amigo, hasta entonces, le conto mí secreto a sus padres: Yo al cumplir los ocho años me di cuenta que la vida no era tan bonita como los adultos la pintaban, de hecho, era una tonalidad e infinidad de colores que viajaba del blanco al negro; y yo me sentía más un negro que un blanco. Empecé a desmotivarme de todo lo que me rodeaba y perdí interés en las cosas que realizaba diariamente, no le di mayor importancia, claro, pero me volví un poco huraño. A los meses lo conté y Kageyama me dijo: «—Tranquilo, si quieres te presto el avión que tanto te gusta para que te sientas alegre». En esos momentos se lo agradecí, pero él no sabía que aquello no me haría sentir mejor, ni yo mismo lo sabía. Él en su ignorancia, y yo en la mía. Una tarde de invierno cuando estábamos jugando afuera de su casa, una ira me invadió cuando vi que le prestaba el avión a un niño que era vecino suyo, me sentí dolido, y le grite diciendo que lo odiaba. No era así realmente, pero no entendía que me pasaba. Me sentía traicionado. Dos noches después, mis padres interrumpieron en mi habitación echándome la bronca del siglo por haber tratado a gritos a mi mejor amigo, y que era un idiota mala desagradecido por sentirme triste cuando tenía todo lo que quería, que Dios me castigaría por ser un mal niño, y toda esa mierda; pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando dijeron con una mirada de desilusión en sus ojos, que estaban decepcionados de que no me pareciera mas a Kageyama. Recuerdo que hice un show del que no me siento orgulloso y me castigaron haciéndome rezar y pedir perdón a Dios cada mañana y noche de mi vida. Así eran mis padres, unos devotos a la mierda religiosa, incapaces de entender que me pasaba en ese entonces. A Kageyama lo culpe por todo lo que había pasado, y no volví a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba enojado, sentía envidia de su persona tan perfecta; y me prometí que algún día sería mejor que él.

Con el tiempo me volví el ser que toda persona quiere ser. Era guapo, inteligente, sociable, amable y servicial. Mis padres estaban orgullosos, claro, pero yo no. Yo me sentía vacio. Una sensación extraña, era como si nada estuviera dentro de mí. Nada me emocionaba, nada me hacia reaccionar, nada me hacía sentir. Tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta de que estaba deprimido, y ni fue como que si yo me hubiera dado cuenta, si no me lo dijo el psicólogo de la secundaria en una de esas sesiones anuales en donde te hacen preguntas idiotas de cómo te sientes hasta de qué color son tus calzoncillos. Recuerdo que cuando lo dijo mi reacción fue como: «Oh... », mientras ponía una cara de circunstancia y nada más. Agrego que debía seguir yendo unas veces por semana a su oficina para ver cuán grave era. Por supuesto, no lo hice. Realmente no me importaba, y nada lo hacía. La cosa se puso fea cuando intente buscar algo que llenara mi interior, no mis tripas ni estómago, si no la cosa espiritual que se supone deberías sentir. Primero fue el alcohol; me emborrachaba con vodka cada semana en las fiestas estudiantiles con el fin de sentirme _happy_ , que se supone que todos experimentan luego de unos tragos. Claro, no funciono. También probé con el sexo casual junto a cada chica, y chico, que tenia detrás mío, pero nada, solo era una efímera alteración física y luego el vacío, lo negro.

Fue en una noche de insomnio luego de que terminara _Mente Siniestra_ en el _HBO_ que caí bajo el peso de lo que era estar realmente deprimido. Fue como un dolor en el pecho y luego la asfixia; sin querer realmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis ojos luego de años sin hacerlo. Me sentía desesperado, una extraña y poderosa sensación de miedo se apodero de mí y mi mente se apago. Recuerdo que después volví a la conciencia y mi cama estaba completamente deshecha, tenia rasguños en las piernas y el estómago. Un click en mi cabeza, y sentí la angustia, la angustia de la existencia, la angustia de sentirme vacío y solo. Esa situación se volvió periódica y no sabía controlarla. Con el tiempo halle una manera de sentirme más tranquilo luego de que el miedo irracional me invadiera; líneas bajo mi cadera, un efímero dolor que me hacia calmar la ansiedad. Se hizo cotidiano, y pensamientos extraños invadían con frecuencia en mi cabeza.

El suicidio hizo la primera aparición en mi vida, y la idea de la muerte era una pequeña vía de escape con la que fantaseaba en todo momento. La primera vez que lo intenté, fue cuando me intoxique con pastillas que le robe a Iwaizumi para su trastorno bipolar, y con Vodka Berries. Mi padre me encontró a punto de _dormirme_ en el patio bajo el cerezo de mamá. Luego de un lavado de estómago, y de lloriqueos por aquí y por allá, me internaron en un centro de apoyo juvenil. Un psiquiátrico. Para mí, una cárcel de locos que me impedía volver a intentar todo de nuevo. Fue una instancia agitada, despertaba cada noche por los gritos de algún esquizofrénico, o alguien que iba a ser trasladado a la habitación de aislamiento. Una tarde cuando estábamos en clases de artes recreativas, y estaba muy ensimismado pintando un pájaro muerto en un bosque olvidado, sentí la voz de un chico que me hizo sobresaltarme:

— _Pintas muy bien. ¿Eres artista o algo por el estilo?_ — _pregunto un extraño sujeto de mirada intimidante sobre unas marcadas ojeras. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una remera ploma que resaltaba en blanco "abre los ojos y eleva tus brazos"; toda una basura positivista que regalaba el centro. Su pelo llamo mi atención, una mata negra de desorden total._

— _Eh…,no. Sólo estoy aburrido y es lo más entretenido que se me ocurre en esta mierda incompetente_ — _no fue mi mejor respuesta, pero basto para que la persona frente a mí, que después sabría se llamaba Kuroo, empezara a parlotear sin nada que lo frenara._

Resulto ser que acabo aquí luego que en una manifestación de su profunda depresión, intentara tirarse del sexto piso de su departamento junto a su amigo Kenma, quien sufría de alexitimia y un raro trastorno de ansiedad social. Al pasar las semanas formamos una extraña y enfermiza relación que nos llevo a acabar una madrugada en el baño del final del pasillo. Todo resultaba extraño, pero las cosas en el centro comenzaron a ir mejor, y fue cuando logre divisar el primer color en mi vida; un cálido y tranquilizante café anaranjado. Estuve un par de semanas más, y cuando creyeron que no volvería a ahogarme con fármacos y mutilar mi piel compulsivamente, me dejaron salir. Mantuve contacto con Kuro quien salió dos semanas después que yo, y nos seguimos encontrando un par de veces más.

Más tarde volvería a tener un encuentro cercano con la muerte, cuando intenté tirarme del paso nivel a las afueras de la ciudad. Esa vez no fue mi padre quien me encontró, ni tampoco alguno de sus fieles amigos cristianos que me vigilaban constantemente. Esa vez la persona que me tiro de la remera y me dio una cachetada para hacerme reaccionar; fue Kuro. Me dio un discurso entre riña y palabras acarameladas de lo que significaba yo para él. No es que le haya creído cada cosa que me haya dicho, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerme entrar un segundo en razón. Kuro se convirtió en mi cable de conexión a la tierra.

Una vaga sensación sentí en mi pecho al pensar en Kuro de aquella manera, y me propuse a ahogar todo con un cigarrillo, que estaba prendiendo en esos momentos. Le di una profunda calada para luego alejar un poco mi mano que lo sostenía para apreciarlo mejor; siempre me ha gustado ver como se consumen, como la leve llama lo convierte en cenizas. Y pensé en como todo consumía mi vida, como la angustia a mi pecho y el fuego al tabaco. Y cuando iba a darle la segunda calada, mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo, un mensaje de Kuro:

« _Eres mi insomnio. Maldito, Oikawa._ »

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo mis labios y poniendo el cigarrillo entre ellos, respondí aquel extraño romántico mensaje:

« _Y tú el mío, estúpido gatito negro._ »

* * *

Hace mucho no escribía algo, y subirlo…pff, menos. Así que me encuentro muy nerviosa. De todos modos, espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
